Vaughan Fighting Saints
Concord, Ontario | league = Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League | division = | founded = 2006 | arena = Vaughan Iceplex | colors = Black, Gold, and White | owner = | coach = Tom Nickolau | GM = Naz Marchese | media = | name1 = King Wild | dates1 = 2006-2010 | name2 = Vaughan Fighting Saints | dates2 = 2010-Present }} The Vaughan Fighting Saints are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Concord, Ontario. The team is in the Greater Metro Junior 'A' Hockey League (GMHL). History King City was the home of the Metro Junior B's King City Dukes from 1984 until 1986 when they were sold off to interest in Richmond Hill, Ontario. The Dukes were founded as the Weston Dukes, but now exist as the Mississauga Chargers. The King Wild's first game was the first game in the GMHL's history. The game took place on September 8, 2006 against the Richmond Hill Rams in Richmond Hill, Ontario. The Wild lost 6-0 to the Rams despite outshooting them. The Wild's first victory was a 5-1 decision over the Toronto Canada Moose on September 9, 2006. The team's first home game was against the Nipissing Alouettes on September 10, 2006. The Wild were victorious, winning by a close 5-3 score. The 2006-07 finalists started the 2007-08 season off rather slow. After playing poorly for most of the season, the Wild surged in the last quarter, and with a long winning streak drew a .500 record by the final regular season game. In the bye round of the playoffs, all byes had been picked and the final two teams remaining were the Wild and the Douro Dukes who would play in the first round practically by default. Although the Dukes played inspired hockey, the Wild swept the series 4-0. The Wild put on a tough show for the Temiscaming Royals in the league quarter-finals, but were still defeated by the second seeded team in six games. In March 2008, the Wild and the Richmond Hill Rams challenged the Mexico national ice hockey team to a set of four exhibition games. The first of two games for the Wild happened on the 22nd, as the Wild defeated the Mexican Senior team 7-6 in overtime. On the 25th, the Wild played them again and beat them again 7-6, this time in regulation. At the 2010 Summer AGM, it was announced that the Wild will relocate to the Vaughan Ice Plex in Vaughan, Ontario after two seasons in Nobleton and two previous in King City. The team would change its name to the Fighting Saints. Season-by-season standings Playoffs *''2007'' Lost final :King Wild defeated Toronto Canada Moose 4-games-to-1 in quarter-final :King Wild defeated Richmond Hill Rams 4-games-to-2 in semi-final :Bradford Rattlers defeated King Wild 4-games-to-1 in final *''2008'' Lost quarter-final :King Wild defeated Douro Dukes 4-games-to-none in bye round :Temiscaming Royals defeated King Wild 4-games-to-2 in quarter-final *''2009'' Lost division quarter-final :Deseronto Storm defeated King Wild 3-games-to-none in division quarter-final *''2010'' Lost quarter-final :South Muskoka Shield defeated King Wild 3-games-to-none in quarter-final External links *Fighting Saints website Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 2010 Category:Greater Metro Junior A Hockey League